


NOVAE : The Force Awakens

by Bell358



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mandalorian, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Slow Burn, enemies to coworkers to lovers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell358/pseuds/Bell358
Summary: The Fett Lineage continues, upholding the name of their clan as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. Fett can find anyone, anything, anywhere. But when the First Order requires their services for their cause, a complication arises from the hunter under the mask. Can the prodigal child bring honor to the family name for the First Order, or will the revelation of who lies under the mask undo the seams of a commander waiting to implode?Part One: NOVAE.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Bad Things

_Bad Things_

"Skin grafts?"

Two people sat on a bench curved around a table, opposite of each other. On the left, a tall man with dark waves coming down to his neck, brown as chocolate. His eyes were large and hazel, lashes long, and a hint of tan on his face. He was in a tattered suit, armored, his right arm in green and his left in grey, patchwork of pieces of old suits adorning his body. His helmet, a grey Mandalorian helmet, sat idly beside him. He grinned at the person in front of him, tossing a small fruit at them with a laugh.

"Listen! I'm telling you the tale of our clan!"

The person on the opposite side laughed louder, dodging the piece of fruit as It came towards her. She was similar to the man in front of her facially, matching his large hazel eyes and tanned skin. Some stark contrasts were her short golden blonde hair braided evenly in two down her skull but not longer than the bottom of her neck. She had sun spots freckling her nose and cheeks, as well as the exposed flesh of her shoulders and arms. She wore no armor but casual clothing, a loose sleeveless tunic and tight pants to her calves, arms crossing over a utility belt. She took a fruit slice from her own bowl before her, chewing on it.

"I know this story!" She said between laughter, holding her stomach, "I just don't know why you tell me once a month how dad impregnated mom as a clone!"

"Elojah!" He laughed as well, her laugh infectious, "Just listen!" He took a breath, their cackling growing less controllable, "Dad used skin graft to give mom heirs to keep the Fett line alive —"

"And mom had you!" She supplied, her laugh dying as she fought to continue their conversation in a timely matter, "Her little baby Cantor, a clone of his father!" She leaned forward, "No pun intended."

"That's my line, you wench!" He jokingly spat, leaning forward as well. "Anyway, after that, mom waited for the galaxy to calm before she had her lovely daughter —"

"Me!" She supplied, tossing another slice of fruit into her mouth as she leaned back. Cantor rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," he continued, "Her two children, ten years apart, and the Fett lineage continued!"

Elojah gave one last laugh as she lifted her slice of fruit in the air in triumph. She brought it down to chew, and through her chews she spoke once more.

"I know this story like the back of my hand, Cantor!" She replied, "Why are we talking about it? We should get going instead, we have to reach Asklabar before we miss the deadline to get that thing out of our supply barge."

An ominous rumble of noise came from underneath them as she said that, and she gave him raised eyebrows at the noise. Cantor gave a snort and grabbed his helmet.

"Fine!" He conceded, making his way to the cockpit, but paused. Elojah stood and smoothed her tunic out as she began walking as well, but was startled by her brother's sudden pause.

"Cantor?" 

He turned and tossed his helmet at his little sister and she caught it swiftly, albeit confused. She looked down at it, the T visor staring at her and the light grey scuffed with red paint and dirt. She gave it a small squeeze and turned to her brother once more to see him grinning at her.

"Pilot today."

"You know I suck at piloting."

He laughed and turned, walking into the cockpit.

"At least we'll have fun!"

———

The two Fett siblings sat in the cockpit as Elojah Fett fiddled with the mainframe, her pliers and small drill filling the comfortable silence. Cantor looked over to his sister and watched her pull cords and cut them, reapplying them in new patterns and drilling new pieces in. Her hazel eyes were narrowed in concentration as she continued on. Cantor took a moment to study his sister.

She didn't hunt like he did. She was, however, essential to all of his bounties. She was always the one to find whatever they were looking for. Elojah had this sense of direction — uncanny, she always knew where she had to go. Mind you, she was awful at flying things but the facet alone that she knew where to navigate always dumbfounded Cantor. However, she was important. They were a team.

"If you keep staring at me, it does not fix this panel any faster." She grumbled under breath as she continued, not looking up. Cantor grinned, giving a breathy laugh.

"I suppose not." He leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head. "At this rate, we'll never get off this planet."

"We just need to reroute. We'll be able to reach the other side of Asklabar as soon as I fix the navigator." Elojah pulled a cord hard, recoiling and watching the sparks fly. It seemed to make it worse, and Cantor clicked his tongue.

"If that's the case," He said, chuckling, "I'm going into that town." He pointed out the deck to a far settlement miles away, smoke sizzling from its center. Cantor stood with a stretch, groaning. "I've got to get that thing under the deck something to eat before it eats my beloved ship."

"This piece of junk?" Elojah asked, raising an eyebrow and holding up frayed cords.

"Take it back!" He said, tossing an oil-stained rag at her. She laughed.

"She's perfect," She amended, then paused, noticing his loose clothing. With a frown, she asked, "You're going without armor?"

Cantor shrugged. "Just going in to town, we're in the Outer Rim, no First Order or Resistance in sight."

A pit in Elojah's stomach ached. She leaned back as he walked over to his belongings and prepared for a trip to the town, unsure if it was a good idea to go so openly.

"At least take a blaster, Cantor." She said quietly, crossing her arms. He laughed, grabbing a small gun and slinging it on his holster. Cantor walked over and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Stop being a worrier." She looked up and glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "I'll take a blaster. I'll be back before the planet's sun sets. Want anything?"

Elojah pondered the thought for a moment. Was she low on anything? Not that she knew of. She gave a breathy chuckle and shook her head and he kissed the top of her head again. With a scrunch of his nose, he recoiled.

"Maybe some shampoo, sister," He groaned, pocketing a communication pad, "You need a bath!"

"Hey!" Elojah made a lunge for her brother but he skipped away, making his way off the ship with his laughter floating through the walkways.

———

A loud squeal from the creature below the deck rang in her ears. That thing was hungry.

Elojah rolled her eyes as she welded the panel back in place, edges clean and all exposed wires gone. She was concentrating on making sure she didn't leave ridges, it could mess with the mainframe, when another squeal broke through.

"For the love of the galaxy..." She grumbled under her breath, tossing her tools in her compartment as she finished. "Shut up!"

The creature silenced.

That was new.

It was quiet all of a sudden, and that pit in her stomach returned. She furrowed her brow as she turned her back to the panel and faced the walkway to the entrance, staring at the empty space.

Her brother had been gone for a few hours, but it was an eerie silence that perturbed her, the creature making no more sound and the world around her almost stopping.

A crackle from the communication dock broke the silence and the pit in her stomach sent a complete cramp in her stomach. She whipped her head around and waited.

And from the receiver, a voice struggled to come through.

"ELOJAH—"

_BANG_!

She slammed against a wall as her ship shook. The emergency system engaged as if it had been shot.

Had it?

_BANG! BANG!_

She sprinted to the mainframe and looked out the viewfinder to see the town in flames, small ships whizzing around it and dropping what looked like bombs.

"ELOJ-"

Cantor.

She grabbed a hold of the comm link and quickly returned the dial. "Cantor! Cantor, I'm here, copy!"

"-Get off this planet —"

"What?!"

"—Resistance fighters —"

"What are you talking about!?"

"GET OFF THIS PLANET, ELOJAH!"

The breath in her lungs was gone. The pit in her stomach. The burning buildings. The bombs. The silent creature. It was all too much. Her brother —

"I can't leave you here." She whispered into the comm link.

A pause.

"You have to," He replied, clearly. "This is the way!"

Then, the link is lost.

Her ears are ringing. The blasts seemed to be far away from her. She couldn't leave without Cantor, she couldn't fly this thing, she couldn't leave her brother —

_BANG_!

Her eyes shifted focus onto the Mandalorian helmet on her brother's pilot's chair. It was rugged, old, beaten, and dirty. It was her father's, now her brothers.

And in that moment, the galaxy shifted its tide in the terms of its fate.

That helmet was now hers.

In the lineage, it was hers.

"...This is the way."

She typed in coordinates to reach a safe jump and punched it, her ship shaking at the sudden movement after being hit with little damage. She flinched at the thought of it being her ship. She took her seat at the left and began flipping the switches, her hand on the navigator to kick the speed into high out of the atmosphere. She paused, her eyes stopping at the sight of the burning region.

"This is the way."

Wiping her burning eyes, she yanked the navigator back and let out a strangled cry, leaving the memory of her brother and the fate of the village behind as she crossed the atmosphere for a jump.


	2. I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bounty on Kijimi that seems to good to be true.

_Physical_

All was quiet on the rooftops in the main city of the planet Kijimi, early in the morning before its sun could rise enough to cast light on its streets. It was freezing, as per usual, and the cold wind blew with a howl loud enough to mask the sounds of an already silent Mandalorian laying on its stomach, long-range blaster in hand, watching through its viewfinder as it waited. 

Through the viewfinder, they watched as the target they’d been waiting patiently for emerged from the door they’d been watching for hours, a First Order General with flaming red hair. He looked out of place, certainly, what with bright red locks and pail skin and no attempt to blend in, his First Order military jacket on full display and no cloak to hide it. The Mandalorian snickered under their helmet as they watched the ginger look side to side, eyes narrowed, to make sure they weren’t followed. 

_Patience draws them out_ , they remembered. The Mandalorian paused, a small ache in their chest making them lose focus. They shook their head and refocused on the viewfinder. 

“Shit.” 

The ginger was gone. 

They lowered the gun and lifted themselves up by the forearms, staring out to the city and squinting their eyes under the grey helmet. With a sigh, they rolled themselves up, grabbing their cloak and slinging their long-range blaster behind their back roughly. 

With a huff, they checked their data pad for the standard time. It was cutting it close. With only two more standard hours before getting off schedule to not only get that general but also get him on the ship and make way to the other planet he was wanted at, the Mandalorian was running out of time. They tucked it in their utility belt and took off the helmet gently, shaking out the long, blonde braids. The Mandalorian’s hazel eyes narrowed as she considered her next plan of action. She flipped the helmet into her hands absentmindedly, watching the city sleep before her.

This General Hux better be worth the units. 

———

Elojah Fett left her brother to die of Asklabar three years ago. The planet was destroyed after a skirmish with the Resistance, who was under the impression the First Order had built a trading post there, and the First Order, who were under the impression the Resistance had business there to begin with. 

There were no survivors. 

Three years ago on that ship in the Outer Rim sector of the galaxy, floating in a meteor cluster, all systems off to not alert anybody where she was, she sat on the floor of her cockpit, eyes swollen, her brother’s grey helmet in her hands. She looked down at it, looking at her reflection in the black poly-glass that let her brother see. 

In the reflection was her face, swollen from crying so hard and so loud, and identical hazel eyes to her brother. 

There was no way to explain how Elojah was alive, in theory. Her father was a clone. Her brother was, for all intents and purposes, a clone as well. A clone born from their mother naturally, not in a lab. But Elojah? 

Elojah was no clone. 

She had her father’s eyes and skin tone, but she was more of her mother. Blonde hair, soft face. She wasn’t as tall as her brother and her father had been. It was as if genetics worked naturally, not like a direct clone. 

An incoming transmission crackled behind her, trying its hardest to come through her shut down comm link. Elojah stayed frozen on the ground, still staring at her brother’s helmet. 

Then the comm link opened. 

“Cantor Fett, do you copy?” 

Her eyes shut roughly as tears burned, squeezing the helmet in her hands to her chest tightly. 

“Cantor Fett, this is Tai-Chel, requesting communication. “

She ignored it further, giving the helmet another squeeze. 

“Look Cantor, I don’t have much time.” The voice crackled, “There’s a job, on Corsucant, ten thousand units!” 

Her eyes shot open. Ten thousand units? 

“Its a Hutt,” The voice continued, “Keeps putting a town in danger and they want him gone. No one wants to take the job, and its a lot of units. I know you can do it, Cantor.” 

Elojah slowly pulled away from the helmet in her arms and looked at it intently, looking at the poly-glass and seeing her brother’s hazel eyes staring back at her. The vision disappeared to show her own hazel eyes staring back. 

_“This is the way!”_

In a trance, she brought the helmet towards her, gently sliding her head into its opening, and guiding it on to fit. Surprisingly, it fit like a glove, albeit it stank. But a thought crossed her mind. 

Cantor was the best bounty hunter in the Outer Rim. He left this legacy unfinished. He had more to do. 

And Elojah? She was part of his team, but without her Cantor wouldn’t have the status he did. 

Cantor couldn’t hunt without her. 

The thought was crazy. 

She couldn’t go back if she went through with it. 

…what if —

“Cantor! Come in!” 

Elojah sprinted up, her brother’s helmet still on her head, the vocoder masking her soft voice as she slammed down the comm link button and answered. 

“Send the information to my link. I’ll do the job.” 

She ended the transmission. In the reflection of the glass that let her see out of the cockpit she could see herself in the helmet, little strands of loose blonde hair coming out of it, her slender body holding itself up on the mainframe of the ship. She was breathing heavy at the realization of what she’d done. 

The helmet was hers now. The armor was hers. The ship was hers. The bounty was hers. 

She’d continue the Fett lineage. 

This was the way. 

———

Elojah waited behind the wall of an upscale cantina that required either an invitation or a favor to get in, two things she didn’t have. She wasn’t worried, the stormtroopers seemed to be preparing to leave, and that meant General Hux was waiting for an order to leave or a ship to be prepared. 

True to her suspicions, the two stormtroopers guarding the doors to the back exit were approached by two other troopers, alerting them the ship was ready to embark. 

They left the two guarding the door to Elojah. 

She grinned under her helmet and let her cloak fall, her gun in her hands. 

The two stormtroopers fell to the ground after two blaster shots to the back of the head. The other two troopers at the door looked at each other in confusion. Who shot at their fellow troopers. 

Elojah emerged from the shadows. 

“Good morning, boys.” 

She shot at each, straight in the chest, and watched as they fell at the door. With careful steps over them, the door slid open to reveal a room full of troopers. She surveyed the room and saw no General Hux, but a door in the far left was being guarded by two Knights of Ren. She sighed and rolled her eyes, clicking her gun in place. 

“Can we settle this over a drink, or do I have to get one myself?” 

One trooper lunged forward and she hit him in the face with the butt of her blaster. That signaled the start of the madness to ensue. Elojah and thirty — she counted — stormtroopers. And two Knights. 

“I’ve got to do everything myself,” She grumbled, lunging in the crowd to knock out another trooper with the front of her gun. 

Blasters started firing and she ran and jumped over the bar, the bartender cowering behind it and yelping as she crouched beside him. She reloaded and nodded at the scared bartender, then got back up, firing left to right, her eye able to see where each of the troopers in the vicinity were shooting. She shot the closest ones, letting them fall to trip up any coming towards her. As she cleared the first wave of fifteen, she jumped on top of the bar and had two troopers join her. She slung her gun back and began kicking and punching, sliding her leg below the knees of the one in front of her then standing back up to punch the one behind her. She went back and forth until both of them fell off the bar unconscious, and she jumped onto a trooper that was taller than her as he attempted to shoot at her, her hands grabbing his head and flipping him as she flipped over him. His body knocked over two more troopers. She only had a handful left, so she continued on, kicking and punching, using a trooper as a shield then as a weight to get rid of another. Finally, it was just the Knights of Ren circling her, their weapons larger than her guns. 

“Come on guys, that’s a bit unfair,” She sighed, her vocoder making her voice rough and low, “It’s just me now.” 

They ignored her. And that was fine. As the one behind her lunged, she ducked kicked his knee, letting him fall for a moment. She blocked the other one and punched at his chest, one, two three, then kicking him in the sensitive area for men that brought him keeling over. She turned to the first one again to disarm him and kick him in the chest hard enough to give them distance so she could sling her gun back to the front and turn to the Knight that she’d kicked in the balls. She blocked his advance again with her armored forearm and then again with the other, then head butted him. She turned behind her one more time and shot three clean shots, head, shoulder, leg, and the Knight fell against the wall. One more turn before her and the Knight advanced. She ran at him then used his weight to redistribute it and use it as momentum to move herself behind him with it, then shot at his leg twice, sending him down. 

She stood in the center of the room, struggling to catch her breath. 

It’d been a while since she’d done that, and she was tired. A whimper makes her whip back with her gun ready to shoot, only to remember the bartender was hiding. 

He weakly stood from behind the bar, staring at the Mandalorian and the gun. 

Elojah sighed. 

She shot at his arm and turned before she had to watch him fall over. 

Reloading her gun, she took light steps towards the door that had been guarded by the two Knights of Ren and gently pushed it open, awaiting another trap. 

Surprisingly, there was one chair in the center of the room. 

“Interesting. That was something to watch.” 

Before she could turn around she was kicked in to the room and two black-armored troopers wrestled her into the chair, slamming her down and taking off her guns. She struggled, then looked up. 

General Hux smirked at her, his arms behind his back. “When the First Order needs a bounty hunter, we want the best.” 

She stayed quiet as the two troopers wrangled her out of her gun holsters and into restraints, watching the red head saunter towards her with a haughty look on his face. Her heart raced as her got close enough to attempt to look through her helmet, putting his hands on either side of them. She tried to shake her head away from his hands but he put a firm grip on the helmet, chuckling. 

“I’m sorry we had to set a trap to get you here,” He said to her helmet, and she continued struggling, “But we don’t put out a call for a hunter for the whole galaxy to know. You understand, Cantor Fett?” 

Her helmet unlatched and she felt the blood leave her face. The long, blonde boxtail braids fell out first. General Hux took a step back with a look of surprise. 

Elojah Fett glared at him, spitting out bloody saliva to her right and breathing heavily. 

A sly smile slowly grew over the ginger’s lips, holding the helmet above his head as he watched the small girl in the Mandalorian armor sit back in the chair with a look of defeated anger. He raised an eyebrow. She was a copy of her brother, sans-hair and male jawline features, but this was not her brother. A thought crossed the General’s head. Could this be the hunter they’d been looking for? 

“My, my,” He mused, looking now to the helmet, then back to her, “Looks like we haven’t been too truthful either, have we?” 

She said nothing, watching him with calculated eyes. She had been cornered. There was no hit for the General. There was no bounty. The bounty was her. The capture was her. 

“Ready the ship.” General Hux said suddenly, tossing the helmet at her lap, only for it to roll on the floor. She clenched her teeth as the troopers yanked her back to standing, one grabbing the helmet for her. 

“Where are you taking me?” She asked through gritted teeth, her soft voice surprising the General as well. He laughed. 

“I said we needed the best bounty hunter. And if its you, and it certainly seems to be,” He looked over his shoulder as they exited the cantina, “Then Commander Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke have a proposition for you you won’t want to refuse.” 

The cold wind slapped her in the face as she was dragged through the snow of the city coming to life in the first rays of the sun, the morning making its way to the rooftops of Kijimi. She let her head drop backwards, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration. Three years of hiding, three years of bounties, three years of being safe as can be —

All ending on a First Order ship. 

“Fuck me.” She groaned, earning her a laugh from the General and tighter restraints from the troopers handling her.   



	3. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close, yet so far.

_Dirty Harry_

She was sitting in a First Order ship, arms behind her back, her helmet off her head, and no where to run. Her ship was being towed behind this one — for inspection, the storm trooper had said — and she had no guns. They were destroyed in Kijimi.   
  
Think think think think think — 

“We’re pulling in shortly.” A mechanical voice said to the front of the ship. Her knee bounced as she thought of a plan, any plan, to get out of these restraints. 

Restraints! Yes! 

Her pupils dilated slightly at the realization that her gloves are held together by thin hair pins (they were too wide) and calmly felt around for one. Sure enough, she felt the cool metal of the thin pin with her fingertips. Now, to find the eject opening —

Turbulence. The storm trooper turned to Elojah as she tumbled to her side. He stood and came to her, pointing a blaster at her. “Up! Sit up!” 

She looked up at him with a glare. “I can’t. My arms are behind my back, makes it kind of hard.” 

He scoffed, then gruffly threw her up by her shoulder, sitting her back up. A clank of plastic hit the wall behind them. 

Hollow. It was hollow in the center. She’d seen these kind of restraints before in the black markets, and they were hollow in the middle. There was a small hole in the underbelly of them that overrides the electric current that keeps them held together. She needed to find the hole, stick the pin in, and they’ll come off with ease. No big deal. 

So for the two minutes she anticipated she had, she calmly fiddled with the pin in her right hand and her left middle finger searching for the hole. She snapped out of her thoughts when the trooper approached her again. 

“Get up, bounty hunter.” He yanked her up by her elbow and another trooper walked in to her left with her helmet, “General Hux has granted you the luxury of keeping your identity under wraps.” The trooper with her helmet roughly slammed it down on her head, a grunt from the girl making them laugh. 

She rolled her eyes and she was being escorted out. She needed a few seconds before she was flanked from the back. 

The pressure lessened on her wrists and she grinned in relief.

Next part. Get her ship and ride out. 

Her eyes flitted to her sides as she clenched her arms and hands to simulate the same effect as the restraints so the two troopers behind her wouldn’t suspect. Four troopers, two, five, seven, and nine in her flanks, and General Hux leading the way. She needed to take out the troopers, evade Hux, then get on her ship. But how? She needed to get it open. And on. 

She sighed. Okay, a plan is a plan. 

It was late in standard time, so only a few troopers were on the bridge as the ships pulled up. Hux stepped off the First Order ship and turned to look at the Mandalorian behind him. He sneered. 

“Disappointed?” He asked, “Worry not, Kylo Ren will be meeting us elsewhere.”

She rolled her eyes but said nothing. She turned to her right and saw her ship being placed on the far end of the bridge, away from them. 

“Search the ship.” Hux ordered, his voice carrying over to the troopers who were running to it. 

Now, her instinct whispered. 

So now she went. 

She paused and elbowed her 5 in the wrist — his blaster falling to the floor — and head butted her 7 — his blaster falling as well — and pulled her hands out her restraints, quickly going down as she kicked the gun on her right towards the left and grabbing them both. As she fell, the two troopers on her 3 and 9 turned to shoot but missed as she ducked to the ground. Hux turned and pulled a gun as well. 

“UGH!” He jerked down to the ground, shoulder first, clutching on tightly to it. Elojah blasted him in his shooting arm, then quickly shot 3 and 9 away from her. 

“Alright let’s go!” She said excitedly, her voice crackly under her coder. She sprinted to her ship, shooting at the storm troopers that started making their way towards her. A few got too close, but nothing a kick and a punch couldn’t fix. As she found a clear path to her ship, she saw it’s loading bay lowering slowly. She grinned, then quickly lost said grin when two troopers covered her way. She picked up the pace and started shooting. When they were close enough, she slid close to the floor, arms out, taking their legs out. She got back up and shot behind her as two other troopers flanked her. They fell quickly and she turned back to her ship who was only a few feet away. She laughed and kept running. She could she the close hatch button and she shot at it, and soon the hatch began to close. 

With a reach, she jumped and was ready to roll in to the ship when she froze. In midair. 

She looked down. 

Yes, she was in midair. 

“Fuck.” 

She fell — no, she was slammed down — inches from the hatch of her ship. She groaned. 

“Admirable, young Fett.” An automatized voice rang through her ears. She groaned in pain, the slam was hard enough to have chipped her helmet. Kylo Ren stood behind her, arms behind his back, staring at the Mandalorian on the ground struggling to get up. They rolled over, a groan of pain and cough making him tilt his head. It was soft, not what he expected. 

“Was that fucking necessary?” The Mandalorian asked, the delicate voice asked from under the helmet. The Mandalorian gasped, and Elojah realized her voice vocoder wasn’t working, her normal voice had just spoken to Kylo Ren. 

Kylo Ren stared for a moment and used the force to pry open and toss the broken grey helmet off the person in front of him. He stopped, his eyes widening under his own helmet. 

Holding herself up behind her, a small girl with tan skin and freckles spanning her left temple to her bottom right cheek and large hazel eyes glared up at him, her pink lips partially open as she breathed heavily through them, her chest rising under the green and grey armor. Her long blonde braids fell behind her, wisps of blonde hair stuck to her face, sweat falling from her forehead. 

He was mesmerized for a moment, unsure how to move forward. He wanted Cantor Fett to find something for him, but a woman sat in his place, shooting daggers from her eyes as she waited for him to do something. 

His stomach flipped the longer he stared at her.

“Take her to the interrogation room,” Kylo Ren said simply, turning his back on her. He shook his head and began walking away, still in slight shock at the turn of events. General Hux joined him to his right. 

“I was surprised,” He amended, almost as if reading his thoughts, “But she took out all thirty stormtroopers and the two Knights, as expected. She has to be Fett.” 

“I want any information you have on this girl,” He cut in, not bothering to turn to him, “I want to know her name, her age, everything.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Y-yes sir.” He hesitated, “It has to be her, Ren. She can find that map.” 

Kylo Ren stopped in his tracks. He considered killing the girl, getting rid of her. But he remembered those hazel eyes sending him into a haze, his stomach flipping again. He said nothing, shoving down the thought, simply answering. 

“Get her in that interrogation room immediately, and that information.” 

Hux stood alone, perplexed at Ren’s behavior, anticipating he had little time to find all he needed on the mystery girl in the Mandalorian armor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short I know, but we're moving along to the juicy bits!


End file.
